Christmas with a double-oh agent
by Theneversky
Summary: Q is a bit peeved at Bond because of his latest mission but when Bond shows up at Q's apartment, all is forgotten with a couple of kisses.


Q stumbled into his apartment with sleep weighing heavily on his entire body. He felt like shit. 3 whole days of nothing but constant tracking, hacking and searching for his missing double-oh agent. _And _to top it all off, When Bond finally did return, all he said was

"I hope you've been good this year Q." Not even a 'thanks for saving my ass Q…again' or a 'Nice work Q'. Q sighed and slumped heavily into his comfy couch. Christmas in three days and Bond was leaving tomorrow for another mission. This one in Italy and he'd be gone at least a week. There went his holiday plans. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed but he couldn't help it. He had been praying ever since the beginning of December that He and James would get to have Christmas together this year. That a nice little gap between missions would come just as Christmas did. But who was he kidding? Q couldn't have Christmas with a double-oh agent. They didn't _have _Christmas. They didn't have sentiment. Heaving himself off the couch in a foul mood, he decided he would get a cup of tea before he collapsed into bed. What he didn't count on was Bond sitting cockily around the small kitchen table.

"Did you miss me?" Q was stunned at first but he recovered quickly. It wasn't the first time he'd come home to find 007 already comfortable inside his flat. Q just rubbed his eyes, ignored the question and shrugged off his outer jacked whilst saying

"I thought you were at MI-6, giving a debriefing."

"I was, it finished early" was his curt reply. He stood up, his actions as smooth as water and came over the where Q had begun to make his tea. He braced himself against the bench by coming up directly behind Q and putting his hands on the bench trapping the quartermaster against the bench. "So Q, Have you been good this year-" His mouth was directly on Q's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the younger man's back. Q curled his fingers into the bench to stop himself from giving off a soft moan when Bond's mouth pressed against his neck. He was determined to stay angry at him "- of have you been naughty?" His kiss became more passionate, his teeth grazing and digging into Q's neck. There was nothing Q could do to stop the deep moan of pleasure this time. He could feel 007 smirks against him. His back and hips pushing further toward him until Q's hips were digging into the kitchen bench. Bond moved to the other side of his neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin under his ear. Q turned then, determined to trap his mouth in a kiss before Bond could gloat about winning Q over with a couple of kisses. And Q hated himself because it was true. But this man, this insufferable, arrogant man was his. And he could never stay mad at him. Not for very long anyway. Except before Q could snag James's lips, James's hand slid down to Q's thighs and he hoisted him onto the bench. He started to give small kisses, starting in the hollow of Q's neck. From there, he placed tiny kisses in a straight line up his neck so now Q's head fell back completely. Q's legs wrapped around Bond's waist and his hands scrunched the lapels on his pristine suit. He writhed and ground his crotch against the other man's torso and finally, Bond's mouth reached his. This kiss was hot and passionate, full of teeth and tongue. Just the way Q liked it. Bond began fanatically trying to pull off Q's cardigan and shirt. Q let out a small cry of ecstasy when his Bond's hands found Q's exposed torso. His hands slid up his back and dug in, pressing him closer and closer to Bond. Q shoved off James's jacked and tugged at his tie until finally, it came free. He broke of the kiss and moved down to Bond's chest, kissing the exposed skin as he undid the buttons. He could feel Bond chuckle slightly so he stopped and looked up quizzically into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Looks like you did miss me" He said with a small smile. Q groaned and set to work on Bond's belt. Before Q could get his pants off though, strong arms lifted him again and placed him lying down on the kitchen table. Q cocked and eyebrow and said

"Really? Here? Won't it injure your back?" Q remarked sarcastically. Bond gave a small huff of air that could be passed as a chuckle and said

"Oh Q, if only you knew some of the things I got up to on the last mission" Q swatted playfully at James's arm and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for round two.

…

At around 12am they were finally docile and lay side by side in Q's bed. James tracing his fingertips lightly up and down Q's spine and Q planting soft kisses over James's torso. He loved the feel of his hard, toned muscle beneath him. Bond's hand moved from Q's back to cupping his cheek. Q turned his head and pressed a kiss into his palm. Bond smiled and jerked his head signalling for Q to come up to eye level with Bond. When Q's head was resting on the pillow beside James, He looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw them soften. James moved his hand into Q's hair and brought his lips to Q's forehead. He stayed there for a little while and when he pulled back he looked straight into Q's eyes and said with a rough heavy voice "Merry Christmas Q."

Q heard all the unspoken words he could see in those starling blue eyes. He could see how sorry Bond was that he could never give Q and nice normal relationship, he was sorry about the timing of Italy and that he wouldn't get to have Christmas with Q and he was sorry for the times when he went missing and sent Q into a spiral of doubt and fear. Fear that he wouldn't come home this time, fear that he would never have another soft kiss from his double-oh agent again. Q gave a small smile and pressed a soft, sweet kiss on Bond's lips. A kiss that conveyed that everything was fine, he was forgiven and that it didn't matter who bong was. He was Q's. He would always be Q's and he would have him no matter what. He would always be his

Right up until that day that he didn't come home again…

**So yeah, just a little one shot fic about Q and 007 on (or rather before) Christmas. Hope you like it. **** I had lots of fun writing it. (I don't write many fanfics so sorry if it isn't the best ****)**


End file.
